Twilight Soundtrack
by elven trinity
Summary: This is a series of songfics featuring songs that depict Edward and Bella's relationship. It features songs from Boys like girls and Paramore. New chapter features Bella's lullaby with lyrics by dawnindanite. pleas read and review!
1. HeroHeroine

AN: This is a songfic. The book Twilight and the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer NOT me. And the song Hero/Heroine belongs to Boys Like Girls. I am just the humble fan who likes writing songfics.

I ran through the trees so fast that no human eyes could see me. I felt a rush of adrenaline as the wind blew through my bronze hair. I could almost feel my heart expanding with emotions I wasn't used to feeling. I savored each of them as if they were the last drops of a fine wine. If I didn't know any better, if I didn't know that I had been dead for over eighty year, I would have thought that my still heart would have started beating again.

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you_

Bella….her face lingered in my mind and I ran faster. I knew I should leave this place now before it was too late. But it the depths of my soul I knew it was too late, it was too late from the first time I caught her scent. I needed her, I loved her.

I came to a stop in the trees along Bella's house. I stuffed my hands in my pocket and leaned against a tree looking to the sky as I waited. A smirk played across my lips. I knew that seeing me this way would "dazzle" Bella. I wondered why when my aloofness made others shy away from me. Maybe Bella had a thing for brooding guys. Oh well, perfect for me, that is my specialty after all.

_I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you need to get in line  
But not this time_

Bella left her house moments later and caught my eye. She looked so beautiful that if my heart were still beating it would have stopped at the sight of her. She blushed as she realized I was staring. She looked away and used one pale, delicate hand to self consciously push a strand of hair behind her ear. So shy, so breakable, so Bella…I thought to himself. She stumbled as she walked across her lawn to me and I had to suppress a laugh. As much as I had tried to fight my feelings for her it turned out it was a losing battle. I was very aware of the fact that she could break me simply by walking away.

"You ready to go?" she asked. A tone in her voice made me hesitate. She was upset.

"Whenever you want to go," I answered casually. "Is something wrong?"

"I think Jessica's mad at me," she paused shyly. "She seems to think I'm intentionally trying to steal every guy she likes."

I groaned. Jessica Stanley. I cringed remembering some of her fantasies of her and me getting together. They were so unimaginative and callous. I was aware of the effect that I had on women but I also knew that it was simply because of my beauty. Beauty designed to capture prey. Jessica even admitted that she thought there was nothing to me besides my face…well perhaps my body…but definitely nothing else. Bella was the only one that saw past the image and saw ME. It was unnerving feeling so exposed but I've come to enjoy knowing that Bella loved me for everything that I was and everything that I wasn't. Even if I couldn't understand why.

"It's not you, love. I swear. She's too spiteful to realize that guys can't help but be drawn to you. You're mesmerizing." I told her truthfully. "Come on." I indicated her to climb on my back and then I took off running.

_Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

I knew I was never supposed to love her. I never actually thought I would love anyone. Even as a human I never figured love into the equation of my life. Then she walked into my world with her unreadable mind and mouthwatering freesia scent.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

This love of ours overwhelmed me. I knew that Bella was now my world and I would protect from anything that would harm her, even if I had to protect her from myself. For the first time in my life I didn't feel like the villain in the novel. Maybe with Bella by my side I would be good enough to be the hero.

_I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And its so so real_

I took her to our meadow. We lay side by side with our legs entwined. I held her pale hand in my own savoring the feeling of it. I was glad that my inhumanly cold skin didn't repulse her. Bella looked into my eyes like she was trying to figure out what I was thinking, and I knew all she would find was all my love. I took a deep breath inhaling her scent. Perhaps I was a just like a pyro playing with fire trying to get as close as possible without getting burnt. It didn't matter. I was with Bella

"Why?" she suddenly asked.

"Why what?" I was confused.

"Why do you love me?" she asked, her eyes still searching mine. I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled from the very center of my core.

_I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie_

"Bella, love, I think the better question is…why do you love me?" I said. "Humans don't even bother looking past the way we look and the few that do run away in fear. You always thought there was more to me than my looks, and when you discovered my secrets you didn't run. I wouldn't have blamed you if you did with all my sins"

"I'd never run from you, Edward." She insisted stubbornly. I laughed again. My stubborn little tiger-kitten and I loved her for it. "You have the most beautiful soul of anyone I've ever met" she continued. I stared into her eyes and was surprised to find she was telling the truth. The only thing I could do was kiss her.

_You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

I remember the many nights I spent in the woods just running. I felt I needed to get as far away from her as possible, but I couldn't bring myself to leave her unprotected so I ended up running in circles. The confusion nearly drove me mad. How could I love a HUMAN so completely? How could she come in and make me forget everything I was and everything that came before?

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

We laid there in that meadow for who knows how long. It didn't matter to me anyways. She was intoxicating, my heroin. God, did she make me love being an addict. I broke off the kiss much to her displeasure. I made up for it by trailing light kisses down her jaw to her exposed neck. She trusted me with her life that much was clear, by exposing her smooth throat to a vampire. I kissed her and lightly grazed my teeth across her skin. It was the closest I wanted to ever come to biting her.

"Tease" she moaned. I knew Bella wanted me to bite her and make her one of us. I couldn't though. I wanted her to be by my side for eternity but I couldn't bring myself to taint her with my darkness. For now this was all we had.

This was a sin, I knew, being this close to a human. Who cares though? I asked myself as I breathed in another whiff of her scent.

_And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lock down  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

This may be wrong holding her like this, kissing her like this, wanting her like this. But it felt so good. My emotions were on overdrive, like they were singing. I smirked. What a perfect name for it. Singer…Bella my singer.

I told Bella that my life was like an endless midnight before her and it was true. I was jaded and I hated this life I led. I fought for redemption all the while feeling like it was a lost cause. Then she came like a comet through my sky and lit up my world. Without her I was plunged into eternal blackness again. I remember the first time I saved her from that van because she couldn't be the one to die. Not her. I was living like I was on autopilot before I met her; both in my human life and in my damned existence. I swear meeting her woke me up and I saw the world around me for the first time in a century.

_And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_  
_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lock down  
And then you turned me around  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

Bella was my greatest weakness. I couldn't let anyone hurt her and my enemies would continue to use that. I also knew that she would eventually become one of us. I just couldn't resist her. But for all these things she was without a doubt my greatest strength.

I knew that Carlisle was proud of me with the way I chose to handle those men in Port Angeles. But I hadn't really made a choice; I only acted because of how I felt about Bella. Maybe Carlisle was right. This girl, Bella, was my shot at redemption. Perhaps there was a God after all and he was actually kind and glorious. He would have to be to send an angel like Bella to redeem a broken soul like mine.

_And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lock down  
And then you turned me around  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

"Marry me." I said suddenly.

"What?" she gasped. I knew she wasn't a fan of early marriages. She was scared of ending up like Charlie and Renee but I knew that would never, could never happen to us.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan," I said looking into her eyes. Hell, if I was going to propose (yet again) I would do it right. Maybe this time she'd accept. "Loving you has made me better than I would have ever imagined and I want the world to know that we belong together."

"Edward…" she whispered. Fearing another rejection I rambled on.

"Bella, I know you don't like early marriages, but we won't end up like Charlie and Renee. We fit together. I know that I was made to love you. If there was ever one good thing about me being a vampire it's living long enough to meet you. To be able to love you."

She pressed her fingers to my lips and laughed. "You are so overdramatic sometimes. You know that don't you, Edward?"

"I've heard that a few times." I answered cautiously.

"I'll marry you." She said. "I love you, Edward. More than I could ever possibly tell you."

I kiss her then. I kissed my fiancé in our perfect meadow and I thought I must surely be dreaming. Screw love stories. I thought to myself. This was better than any story could ever be.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_  
_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

Well there it is. Please read and review


	2. When it Rains

**A/N ********This is written in Bella's point of view during New Moon after Edward leaves and Bella allows herself to grieve for the first time. I don't own Twilight or this song (When it Rains). They belong to Stephanie Meyers and Paramore, respectively. **

**When It Rains**

_  
And when it rains on this side of town  
It touches everything  
Just say it again and mean it  
We don't miss a thing_

I got into my truck slowly and turned the volume up on the CD player sitting in my lap. The music blasted through the headphones till my ears began to hurt. Good, I thought. Maybe now the song will drown out my thoughts. I pulled out of my driveway and drove to school.

When I got there I grabbed my stuff and tucked my CD player under my jacket so that it wouldn't get ruined. I walked slowly to my first class not even noticing the rain that was steadily coming down harder. I was drenched by the time I walked into the building.

_You made yourself a bed at the bottom  
of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
and convinced yourself  
that it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

How dare he just walk away like that, I thought angrily. Ever since I heard the first hallucination of his voice it hadn't been as painful to think about him anymore. Now I just wanted to be angry. He acted like we were hopeless but he didn't seem to have that view when he tricked me into prom last year. Not when he saved my life multiple times and promised to always love me. Stupid vampires, I muttered under my breath so no one could hear. Stupid vampire with a God complex who seems to enjoy being miserable.

_and no (oh) how could you do it  
(oh I) I never saw it coming  
(no oh) I need an ending  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain_

I kind of knew that he was leaving. That was obvious but I honestly thought that he would be taking me with him. I had been prepared to leave everything I knew behind to be with him. I would have given up my humanity to be with him. And he was willing to give me up.

The worst part was I still didn't know why. It may shatter my already broken heart to hear the real reasons he left but I had to know. Why couldn't he just explain? After all I had been through for the Cullen's didn't he at least owe me that much. Even if he didn't love me anymore couldn't he muster that much compassion for me.

_And when it rains  
You always find an escape  
Just running away  
From all of the ones who love you  
From everything  
You made yourself a bed at the bottom  
Of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And you'll sleep till May  
You'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore_

But why should I be surprised? Isn't that what Edward does best, run away? When I first came here he ran away to the Denali clan. He had been trying to leave me even before he was with me. Just now he was finally able to.

The school day passed and I didn't even notice it. I never really notice anything anymore. I threw my bag angrily into my truck as I climbed in. Just like that morning I blasted my music. For the first time I heard the lyrics to the song I was listening to. It was Paramore, one of my favorite bands.

_  
and no (oh) how could you do it  
(oh I) I never saw it coming  
(no oh) I need an ending  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain_

I let the music and rhythm wash over me as I focused on the words. Haley's voice beautifully echoed the thoughts I was thinking in Forks, Washington where it never seemed to stop raining.

_(Explain your side, Take my side)  
Take these chances to turn it around  
Take these chances we'll make it somehow  
And Take these chances and turn it around  
Just turn it around.  
_

On a sudden urge I drove down the road that lead to our secret meadow. I found the road that ended in a small footpath. I didn't take the path; instead I foolish stepped into the trees. I had no clue where I was going but something pulled me forward. Maybe my sense of direction wasn't as bad as I thought it was or maybe my subconscious had memorized the path to the meadow. That last theory wouldn't surprise me. Didn't I tuck away every memory I had with him so that I could recall every word, gesture, and moment?

Finally I saw the green light slowly shift to yellow and I broke through the trees into the meadow. It wasn't the same, I thought with disappointment. It wasn't the same without him. I sat down in the center of the field with a defeated sigh. There wasn't anything special about this meadow without him and it didn't even shock me. Without him here there was nothing special about this town or me even. Suddenly my anger took hold of me.

I picked up a rock lying next to me and stood up. I let out a furious scream as I hurled the rock as hard as I could at the nearest tree. Thanks to my lack of hand eye coordination I completely missed the tree I was aiming for. Still it kind of felt good. A new kind of adrenaline shot through me. It was the I'm so pissed off at the world and I'm not going to stop screaming and throwing things till everything is right again kind of adrenaline.

I picked up another rock and threw it into the darkness of the forest.

_and no (oh) how could you do it  
(oh I) I never saw it coming  
no (oh) how could you do it  
(oh I) I never saw it coming  
no (oh) how could you do it  
(oh I) I never saw it coming and  
(no oh) I need an ending  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain_

"How could you do this to me?" I screamed at no one as I continued throwing rocks. "Do you have any idea how much you hurt me?!" This felt good. I was sick of being the weak one. The weak link in a family full of vampires.

"Do you always have to be so self-righteous? Is that how you get your kicks?" I was yelling even louder even though I had sunk to my knees. "What, were you too happy with me and got sick of it and wanted us to both be miserable again? Or did you not even care about me to begin with and this was all some sick joke?"

"Stupid, self-righteous vampire," I muttered to myself again. "Tell me why you did this." I demanded hoping that the hallucinations would return and bring answers with them.

"I loved you and you just walked away." I yelled. "You could at least give me a better explanation, Edward."

My anger evaporated as I yelled his name. I laid down in the grass as my mental damn broke and let in all the grief I had been holding back over the past several months. Tears formed in my eyes and I didn't even bother fighting them back.

As the tears spilled down my cheek I knew that I couldn't really hate Edward, I loved him too much. I still wished he would explain to me why he left. Even if he just wanted to tell me that I wasn't good enough for him I didn't care. All that mattered was that he would be here with me.

_You can take your time, take my time._

I didn't even know how long I laid there crying. Finally my tears ran out and I finally got up. As I left I didn't even both taking one last look at the meadow I was leaving behind. There was no magic in the world without Edward by my side.


	3. River Flows in You

**A/N: This is a songfic about Edward and Bella's wedding. This isn't the official Bella's lullaby but it's a beautiful song that I think fits them. Twilight doesn't belong to me it belongs to Stephanie Meyers and the song River Flows in You is written by Yiruma. **

**Special thanks to dawnindanite for letting me for letting me use their lyrics to this song. I suggest everyone listen to the song while reading this story. You can check out the song on ****http: //www****. youtube. com/ watch? v=jN7 cuCf2fKg. You have to take the spaces out. Last I checked we can't put direct links in our stories. **

River Flows in You

Edward's POV

Edward and Bella were sitting in the living room at the Cullen household. In the spacious room Alice had bridal magazines and dress patterns scattered everywhere. Edward smiled as he watched Alice darting from one wedding book to another like an ADD child who couldn't make up their mind on which project to start first. Bella looked exhausted. They had only been there half an hour and already Alice's enthusiasm about the wedding was quickly sapping her energy.

"Alice," Edward finally interrupted. He smiled when Bella gave him a grateful look. His heart swelled with joy at giving her even this little happiness. "I'm sure we can continue with planning the wedding tomorrow."

Alice gazed up at Edward from her magazine with a disappointed look on her face. "But I wanted to do the seating arrangements and pick flowers. Of course to do that we need a theme. Edward don't you care at all about this? You better not ruin this for me…I mean Bella."

"Actually," Bella said quickly. "I'm okay with taking a break. I think we got a lot accomplished today." She tried to give Alice an encouraging smile.

"Oh, okay then," Alice reluctantly gave in. "But first I need to know if you two are planning to write your own vows."

"Why," Edward asked.

"Because I want to know the tone of your vows," Alice explained slowly as if she were talking to two infants. "Everything should center on those vows. If you go the traditional route and just say the normal vows then it should be a traditional straight to the point wedding. If they're more romantic than we can have an over the top romantic theme like rose petals covering the aisle as Bella walks down it. Or diamonds in her hair. Or…"

"Yeah okay we get it." Edward said to quickly stop her daydreaming. "We haven't really talked about it. I like the idea of writing our own vows though. It's seems right to start off our life together by expressing our love in front of everyone we care about. What do you think Bella?"

"Um…what's wrong with traditional ones?" Bella asked. Edward stared at her. He had never felt more frustrated that he couldn't read her thoughts. Why wouldn't she want to write her own vows and why was she blushing? As if Bella could read his mind she said, "I'm really bad at speaking in public. And I'm already not too fond of being in the spotlight all day, let alone having to spill my guts to a bunch of people. I love you, Edward and I will gladly spend the rest of eternity trying to prove that to you. But writing our own vows is not how I want to do that."

"Okay, we won't write our own vows then, Bella," Edward promised. He was disappointed. He was looking forward to proclaiming his love for his Bella to everyone in Forks, in Washington, hell everyone in the world. But he would do anything for Bella. He was glad that this promise made Bella smile.

"Thank you, Edward." Bella said. She looked at the clock and suddenly realized that she needed to be home to cook Charlie's dinner. Edward saw where she was gazing and guessed her thoughts.

"I'll take you home now," Edward said. "We can continue talking about the wedding tomorrow."

Alice rushed forward to hug Bella. "Don't worry. I'll still be working on everything all night."

Bella laughed. "I believe you, Alice."

Edward pulled into Bella's driveway and cut the engine to his Volvo. He leaned back in his seat and looked at her. "You absolutely sure you don't want to write your own vows?"

"Yeah," Bella whispered. "Even just thinking about being in front of those people is nerve wrecking enough."

Edward leaned in and kissed her softly on her warm lips. He paused for an extra second to breathe in her intoxicating scent. "Okay. But the only one I'm going to see when I'm standing at that altar is you, promise." Bella's heart melted as her mind registered the genuine sincerity in his voice.

"I love you, Edward," she said before she got out of the car and headed to her house. Edward watched her go until she was safely inside, then he started the engine and drove off.

When he got back to his house he found that he was oddly impatient. For some reason he was still bothered by the fact that he couldn't write his own vows. He understood Bella's reasons but he didn't see why he couldn't write his own. Although it was tempting to just write them anyways he hated the idea of upsetting her on their own wedding day.

He went downstairs to play the piano hoping that the music would help calm him down. Halfway through playing Bella's lullaby for the fourth time he suddenly had an idea. He jumped up, grabbed a notebook and a pen and ran to the meadow…their meadow.

He lay in the grass and savored the feeling of the wind blowing over him. He thought about the first time he took Bella to this very place. It was so perfect being with her then. It was the first time he could truly be himself with her and she didn't run away. He knew that being with Bella was more than he deserved but he couldn't stay away from her.

Edward sat up and grabbed the notebook. He closed his eyes as the melody to Bella's lullaby echoed in his head. If he couldn't flat out write vows then he would compose lyrics to her song to tell Bella exactly what he felt. She wouldn't have to get embarrassed because only the two of them would know what it meant. He liked the idea of them sharing their own little secret during the wedding.

As he wrote he thought about Bella's beauty, both inside and out. She was of course beautiful; every human male in Forks High School noticed that on her first day. But the fact that she was so unaware of her own beauty made her that much more appealing to Edward. She was kind, brave, unselfish, loving. She was good and that was such a rare quality. She was so good and pure that she surely must be some sort of angel.

Edward thought about the cadence of her heartbeat and the smell of her blood. His love for her was more important than his own thirst for her blood. He thought about how he could lose himself in her eyes. Loving her made him feel stronger than ever and yet powerless at the same time. He would destroy anyone to keep her safe, yet he wasn't strong enough to stay away from her.

As Edward thought about Bella he wrote his lyrics. By the time the shadows started to lengthen signaling the coming of twilight, he had finished his piece. He took in a deep breath. All that was left to do now was marry the love of his life.

Edward had already recorded a CD of himself playing Bella's lullaby to use for the ceremony, and he talked Rosalie into singing his lyrics. He was impatient for the wedding to start. The longer he stood in one spot the more nervous he got about Bella's reaction.

The music started playing and Alice glided down the aisle. He held his breath as he saw Bella and Charlie walking towards him. The music shifted to Bella's lullaby and he smiled when he saw Bella pause. She smiled at him when she recognized the melody. If his heart was still beating he knew that it would burst from happiness. Bella looked so beautiful and she was about to be his wife.

Bella's POV

Bella was nervous before the wedding. With her luck she would trip going down the aisle and ruin her own wedding. Charlie gave her a reassuring hug before he took her arm. She smiled up at him grateful that he was there for her.

Bella tried to drown out everything around her and focus only on Edward. He looked even more like a Greek god today. The music sounded familiar but she tried to push it out of her mind. Then something clicked. It was her lullaby. She paused. She had to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall and the effort was making her throat tighten.

Charlie looked at her wondering if something was wrong. Bella gave him a reassuring smile and continued forward. Then Rosalie's angelic voice intertwined with the music. Bella shot a quick glance at Edward. He shrugged off her unvoiced question.

Bella listened intensely to the lyrics as she walked down the aisle.

_Dancing in the water_

_You were right in front of me_

_Moving slow,_

_Like the angels singing to me_

_Falling through the shelter,_

_You made me believe,_

_If I try_

_I could fly_

_Reach for the stars_

Now she understood. Edward kept his promise of not writing vows but he found a loop hole. No one outside the Cullen family knew that this song was written for Bella.

_I can hardly breathe_

_I can hardly see_

_But I can feel how_

_The river flows in you_

_Deeper in the blood_

_Stronger than the lust_

_You know that I love you_

_More than I can trust myself_

Bella didn't know how she continued walking down the aisle but somehow she managed to put one foot in front of the other. Her eyes never left Edward's. The lyrics touched a place in her heart that she knew only Edward could reach.

_Sweeter than a flower_

_You smiled up at me_

_Like a child_

_Whispering the soft words of love_

_Losing all my power _

_To a stranger, let it be_

_But I can't deny_

_That your eyes are the windows_

_To my soul_

She had to consciously remind herself to breath as she got closer to the altar. She was amazed that she had someone as wonderful as Edward who would compose a song for her. And now he even added lyrics. Despite how Edward saw himself, Bella knew he was wonderful. Suddenly any misgivings she had about marriage vanished and she wanted nothing more than to call Edward her husband.

_I can hardly breathe_

_I can hardly see_

_But I can feel how_

_The river flows in you_

_Deeper in the blood_

_Stronger than the lust_

_You know that I love you_

_More than I can trust myself_

_Looking past the shadow_

_You were always there for me_

_Feel your heart_

_Beating_

_Your sweet symphony_

Charlie and Bella finally reached the altar. Edward took Bella's hands and Charlie kissed her cheek before he sat down.

_Dancing in the water_

_You are right in front of me_

_Breathing slow_

_Like an angel living for me_

Bella couldn't believe how perfect this was. Edward was hers and she was his. Edward had kept two promises that day. They didn't write their own vows and she was the only one he noticed as they stood there. It was just like the first time she had lunch with Edward and the two of them were in their own little world.

**A/N: Okay it's sappy but hey I was in the mood to write a sappy story. Anyways hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. **


End file.
